


Iron Fisting

by RogueWolf



Series: Risk Scores and Development [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James turned Tai down for drinks at a new bar, Tai didn't think much about it. He still wasn't thinking much about it until James walked in with Qrow and Tai and realized that maybe he'd missed something. Or maybe, it was that he'd found something he didn't know he could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> First IronTaiQrow fic! And I regret nothing. Absolutely. Nothing. 
> 
> Thanks to AniPendragon for beta'ing (I'm sorry, not sorry, for breaking you.)

“Hey, we still up for drinks on Friday?” Tai leaned over James’ desk and poked the Captain America bobble head. “There’s this new bar that just opened across town. I’ve heard it’s pretty good.”

“Crap,” James muttered, and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, Tai, I completely forgot.” He looked up apologetically. “I already made plans.”

“No worries,” Tai said easily. He poked the bobble head one more time and watched as it almost fell over. “Next week?”

“Sure,” James agreed. He smiled at Tai. “Thanks, Tai.”

Tai waved a hand at him and picked his messenger bag off the floor. “No problem.” He winked at James. “Go have fun with your mystery date.”

James’ neck turned red and Tai laughed as he walked off, leaving James an embarrassed mess behind him.

* * *

Tai looked around the bar and took another sip of his beer, feeling oddly disappointed. It was a nice bar, he couldn’t argue that. He even liked the rustic décor and the openness of the floorplan – very different from most of the other bars in the city. But he was old enough, and the people around him young enough, that he felt awkward trying to flirt with any of them, so he’d settle into a corner seat and proceeded to people watch.

He hadn’t been there long before his attention was caught by a pair of men standing at the bar. He stared, tracing his eyes across the broad shoulders of the one man before dropping his gaze to the long legs of the other. They were obviously together – the shorter of the two had his arm wrapped around the other’s waist – but Tai could see the hesitancy, the way they paused to study each other before touching. Together, but still new at it.

He finished his beer and headed back to the bar to get one more. One more, he decided, and then he’d leave. The bar was nice but…it wasn’t as much fun being alone.

He’d just picked up his new beer and turned back around when he heard someone laugh, the sound as familiar as his own. Tai turned slowly and stared as he realized that it was  _ Qrow _ who was leaning against the bar,  _ his _ arm curled around  _ James, _ and Tai didn’t know what to say.

“ _ Qrow _ ?” Tai squeaked without realizing, and then felt his face burn as Qrow’s head shot up.

“ _ Tai? _ ” Qrow’s eyes were wide. “What are you doing here?”

“Me?” Tai spluttered, “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“I’m on a date,” Qrow said, and Tai could see his arm tighten around James’ waist. Qrow bit his lip and James spoke up.

“He’s with me tonight, Tai.” He sounded calm, but Tai could see the worry pinching the corners of his eyes.

Tai let himself lean back against the bar, relaxing his body so that the beer bottle dangled from his fingertips. “You ditched me for my brother-in-law?” He gave James a mock pout. “I’m hurt, Jim Jam, I thought I was your one and only.”

Qrow snorted and glanced up at James from the corner of his eyes. “Jim Jam?”

James’ cheeks and neck flushed darker, barely noticeable in the dimness of the bar. “It’s a long story,” he muttered, and Qrow grinned.

“We’ve got time,” he said. “You did promise me a story.”

“It was my fault,” Tai jumped in, before James could say anything. “We were at one of the company retreats – this was before you hired on - and they had this breakfast spread.” Tai took a sip from his beer and winked at Qrow. “Bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy. And jam, lots of jam.”

James groaned and covered his face with one hand.

“We’d gotten in late and I was running on two hours of sleep,” Tai continued, “so I accidentally poured jam all over my biscuits instead of gravy.”

“Accidentally,” James grumbled. “You had to unscrew the lids.”

“I  _ accidentally _ unscrewed the lids,” Tai corrected him, and Qrow let out a brief snort of laughter.

“Did you eat it?” he asked, and Tai shook his head.

“I was going to,” he said, “but I didn’t see Jimmy behind me.”

“It’s James,” James sighed; Tai and Qrow ignored him.

“So you turned-” Qrow said.

“And I spilled the jam and biscuits all over him,” Tai finished with a nod.

Qrow laughed and leaned into James. “How long did it take you to get clean?”

“I didn’t,” James said. “Have you ever tried to get jam out of clothing? I had to go change clothes and toss the ones covered in the jam.”

“What he’s not mentioning is that he somehow forgot to pack an extra shirt, so he had to borrow one of mine,” Tai said with a smirk. “It fit, but just barely.”

“Oh?” Qrow raised an eyebrow at James. “You never told me about that.”

“It wasn’t important,” James said. “Besides, I looked ridiculous.”

Tai shook his head. “Trust me, Jimmy boy, there was nothing ridiculous about it.”

Qrow glanced between Tai and James, his eyes narrowed, and then a smile spread across his face. “Really?” He danced his fingers across James’ side. “I think I’d like to see that.”

“What?” James asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

Qrow nodded and his fingers started sliding under the edge of James’ shirt. “Yeah,” he murmured, “it could be fun.” He glanced at Tai, and his eyes were dark. “I’m sure Tai wouldn’t mind.”

Tai shrugged, and set his beer on top of the bar. “I’m not going to say no,” he said honestly, “but I’m not going to do anything that makes James uncomfortable.” James stared at him and Tai shrugged again. “What? You’re gorgeous. I don’t have to touch to appreciate. It’s like admiring art.”

James shook his head. “I’m not art, Tai,” he said, and Qrow pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“You’re right,” he said cheerfully, “you’re better than art. I get to touch you.” He licked the spot he’d kissed and then sucked a small mark there; when he pulled away, James’ hands were white knuckled around the back of one of the bar stools. “I get to  _ taste _ you,” Qrow murmured, and Tai swallowed.

Qrow pulled away and blinked up at James. “Would it hurt to give it a try?”

“We work together,” James rasped, and Tai nudged him with his foot.

“We work at the same  _ location _ ,” he corrected gently, “but we’re five buildings apart and our teams don’t work together.” He pushed himself off the bar and placed a hand on James’ chest; his other hand curled over Qrow’s lacing their fingers together so that they were both stroking James’ side. “We work together, but we don’t  _ work _ together,” he said, and he was close enough that he could watch James swallow nervously. “But we don’t have to do this, you know that, right?”

James was silent for a long moment; Qrow and Tai didn’t say anything, just continued to wait and stroke their fingers over his stomach.

“What if I wanted to?” James said softly, and Qrow bit his lip.

“Then we leave a nice tip for the bartender and we go back to my house for the rest of the night,” Tai said evenly. “And you get to show Qrow how ridiculous you look in my clothing.” He grinned. “And maybe a few other things.”

James kept silent and then he looked up, his eyes dark with lust. “I want to,” he said, and Tai grinned even wider.

“Roger that.”

* * *

The ride back to Tai’s place was mostly silent, but not uncomfortably so. Maybe it would have been if they’d taken a cab, Tai thought to himself. He glanced back in the rearview to see James’ head thrown back, one arm stretched out along the back, his hand clenched around the empty headrest.

“You know, I won’t complain if you make noise,” Tai told him, and James cracked his eyes open to glare hazily at Tai. “No, really,” Tai assured him, “I promise.”

There was a wet pop and James’ eyes slammed shut as his mouth dropped open.

“It’s not really his style,” Qrow said, and popped up, wiping his hand across his mouth; his tongue flicked out to clean the corner of his mouth. “Not with this little foreplay.”

“Qrow,” James growled, and Qrow winked at Tai before his hand disappeared – James arched, the seat belt cutting tight across his chest.

“I don’t think that’s what he meant,” Tai said, and Qrow shrugged, the motion making James gasp softly.

“I know,” Qrow said, sounding entirely unrepentant. James’ eyelids fluttered and Qrow’s mouth stretched into a wide grin. “I hope you know a good cleaner,” he said, and then James was arching even more, the seatbelt looking uncomfortably tight as he groaned.

A horn blared and Tai jerked his attention off James and back onto the road, straightening the car out before he swiped the van next to them.

Qrow tsked at him. “I thought you had better focus than this, Tai Tai.”

“I do when there aren’t people having sex in the backseat of my car,” Tai growled at him. He flicked his blinker on and turned into his neighborhood.

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago,” Qrow said. He crawled up the seat to sit next to James and started licking at his hand; James was slumped against the seat, breathing heavily. “Pass me a tissue?”

Tai shook his head. “I’m out, and I forgot to grab one of the spares out of the trunk.”

“Of course,” Qrow said, and rolled his eyes. He licked the tip of his thumb and then regarded his hand thoughtfully. “And how am I supposed to clean myself up?”

James reached out and wrapped his fingers around Qrow’s wrist, tugging his hand up until he could lap at Qrow’s hand and fingers without having to move or open his eyes. Tai stared at Qrow in the mirror, wide-eyed, and Qrow grinned smugly.

“Nevermind,” he said, and settled against James.

“I hate you,” Tai grumbled, and Qrow’s eyes gleamed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll blow you too.” He drew a sharp breath and Tai saw the way James’ cheeks had hollowed. “Just not while you’re driving,” Qrow said, voice breathy. “I’d like to see James fuck you through your bed and I can’t do that if we’re in the hospital.”

“Damnit, Qrow!” Tai’s hands tightened on the wheel. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Hmm, pretty sure I can.”

“I should toss you on your ass and just leave you,” Tai threatened, and Qrow just laughed.

“You’d miss my ass,” he said; James made a low noise of agreement and drew Qrow’s fingers out of his mouth.

“Stop teasing him,” he said. “If I remember correctly, you wanted to  _ be _ fucked tonight, not  _ do _ the fucking.” He let his arm fall from the back of the seat to curl around Qrow. “And I plan on fucking Tai.”

Tai choked and James’ arms tightened around Qrow, pressing him to his side. “So behave,” he said, “at least until we’re out of the car.”

Qrow sighed but didn’t say anything. James nodded at Tai. “I’d hurry up, if I were you.”

Tai turned onto the lane that led to his house. “Three minutes,” he said tersely, and James nodded again.

“Three minutes it is.”

* * *

Tai grunted as Qrow shoved him against the garage wall, his hands ripping at Tai’s belt, his mouth hot against Tai’s. “I have a bed, you know,” Tai gasped out.

“I don’t care,” Qrow said, and pulled Tai’s belt off his pants to let it fall to the floor. His hands came up to wind through Tai’s hair, tugging hard until Tai moaned into his mouth.

“It’s a really good bed,” Tai said when Qrow moved to nip at his jaw. “Good support, lots of cushioning, it’s even got-” His voice broke when Qrow bit – hard – at his neck.

“You’ve also got a perfectly good wall, right here,” Qrow told him, and sucked hard at the bite mark.

Tai moaned and his hands settled on Qrow’s hips, his thumbs slipping through the belt loops. “All my stuff is in the bedroom,” he said, and Qrow hummed.

“Not going to need it,” he told Tai, “not yet.” He unzipped Tai’s pants and slid his hand in; Tai slammed his head back against the wall, his hands falling to his sides; Qrow chuckled before sliding to the floor, tugging Tai’s pants and underwear down until he could lean forward and lick at the tip of Tai’s cock.

“Qrow,” Tai cried out, and then his hips bucked up as Qrow leaned forward even more and suckled gently.

Hands wrapped around Tai’s wrists, lifting them until they were pressed to the wall above him. Tai looked up, startled, to see James leaning over Qrow, his face hovering close to Tai’s. Tai stared. James had been so quiet in the bar, so hesitant and uncertain. There was nothing uncertain about him now.

“James,” Tai panted, “hi. How ya doing?”

James smiled slowly. “I’m doing alright.” His gaze dipped to Qrow’s mouth around Tai’s cock and then back up to Tai’s face. “Yourself?”

“Oh, you know,” Tai said, and gritted his teeth as Qrow sucked hard. “I’m just…” he took a deep breath and keened softly as Qrow ran his nails up the inside of his thighs to roll his balls around.

“You’re just what?” James ducked his head until he could catch Tai’s earlobe between his teeth. “You look a little distracted, Taiyang,” he whispered, and Tai shuddered.

“I’ve got a lot on my mind,” Tai said.

“Why don’t I help with that?” James said; he tilted Tai’s head to the side and sealed his mouth over Tai’s, thrusting his tongue in and out. Tai whimpered and he felt James smile against his lips.

Qrow’s fingers moved up, teasing and feather light, to wrap around his cock, and Tai jerked as Qrow stroked him quickly, still lapping at the tip. James swallowed cry after whimper after whine, until Tai felt as though his words were being sucked right out of him.

He didn’t notice it when James let go of his hands; he felt it when James tilted his head to a new angle but kissed him softly, no more of the searing kisses that left Tai feeling shaky. “Time to move it, Qrow,” James muttered, and Qrow pulled off Tai and James moved away so that Qrow could press himself flush to Tai’s body, spit shiny on his chin.

“Hey,” Qrow said; his eyes were bright with lust. “You taste good.” His hands traced the curve of one of Tai’s ball. “I should have done this years ago,” he breathed, and then he was kissing Tai.

Tai’s hands scrabbled at Qrow and James caught them, laced their fingers together and held Tai still as Qrow kissed him.

“Bed, Qrow,” James reminded them after a few minutes, and Tai whimpered eagerly.

“Please,” he begged, when Qrow let his head fall back so he could look at James. “More.”

“Not yet,” James said, and brushed his lips against Qrow’s. “Bedroom.”

“Fine,” Qrow sighed, and he stepped away from Tai.

Tai threw a hand out to catch his balance. “What?” he asked incredulously.

“Bedroom,” James said again, and smiled. “Unless you want Qrow to blow you, right here and now.”

Tai wavered, his gaze flicking back and forth between the two. “Bed,” he finally said, licking his lips. His cock was painfully hard between his legs and all he wanted was to come so he could think again. “Last door on the left.”

“Good,” James said warmly, and then he was walking backwards, his fingers still laced with Tai’s, and Tai had no choice but to follow.

Qrow paced down the hallway, opening the door to Tai’s bedroom and closing it behind them with a sharp click. “Now,” he purred, “where were we?”

He stalked towards Qrow, ducking under James’ raised arm, and his hands twined through Tai’s hair as he kissed him; Tai moaned when he realized that James was still holding his hands, and Qrow pulled back to study him.

“You like it,” he said thoughtfully, “being held back.”

James’ tightened his grip and tugged; Tai’s eyes rolled back. “Yes,” he whimpered. “God,  _ yes _ .”

Qrow tilted his head back at James and raised an eyebrow. James nodded, and Qrow turned back to Tai, grinning. “We can work with that,” Qrow said, and then his hands were on Tai, pushing down his still open pants and underwear and tugging his shirt over his head. Tai’s arms were trapped for a few seconds before James let his hand go, but then the shirt was gone and Qrow and James were staring at Tai.

Qrow let out a low whistle and trailed his fingers across Tai’s shoulder and down to his hip. “When did you get these?”

Tai glance down. “A few years after I graduated.” He watched as Qrow touched the edge of one of his tattoos. “And then I kept getting more.”

“I like them,” Qrow murmured. He traced the birds flying across Tai’s shoulder and glanced at Tai from the corner of his eyes. “These wouldn’t happen to be crows, would they?”

Tai’s cheeks reddened. “They’re ravens,” he said quickly.

The edges of Qrow’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “You do know that raven tails are wedge shaped, right?” He touched the tail of one of the birds. “And this looks suspiciously like a crow tail.”

Tai covered Qrow’s hand with his own, blocking the tattoos. “It’s just a bird.” He placed his other hand on Qrow’s mouth when he opened it. “Just a bird,” he repeated firmly. When Qrow rolled his eyes, Tai looked over at James. “Help?”

James raised an eyebrow. “As I’m sure you’re aware, it’s hard to shut Qrow up.” He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on top of James’ dresser. “But I know how.” He stepped forward, sandwiching Qrow between them, and stroked Tai’s cheek. “In fact,” James said, his voice deeper than before, “I’m starting to think it runs in the family.”

Qrow moaned and his fingers dug into Tai’s shoulder. Tai stared, licked his lips, swallowed hard. “What did you have in mind?”

James smiled at him. “Do you have any ties?”

* * *

“I’m going to start buying you bowties for Christmas,” Qrow threatened. He yanked one arm, but the tie was wrapped securely through the ivy headboard.

James laughed. “You do that,” he said fondly, and cupped Qrow’s cock and balls in one hand. Qrow hissed and his back bowed. “I’d miss seeing you like this,” James said. His thumb rubbed the bottom of Qrow’s cock and Qrow gasped. “What do you think, Tai?”

Tai cleared his throat and stared as Qrow’s body arched off the sheets. “I think this isn’t what I intended when I bought those ties.”

“No,” James agreed, “but I tend to think it’s a vastly superior use of them.”

Tai let out a startled huff of laughter. “You know,” he said, “you’re never like this in the office.”

James shrugged and moved so he could tickle the sole of Qrow’s foot. Qrow yelped and jerked his foot away, glaring at James. “There’s no reason for me to,” James said. “And it wouldn’t feel right.”

Tai nodded thoughtfully. “It would be a little odd,” he said, and then glanced at Qrow. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

James sat on the bed and ran his fingers up and down Qrow’s leg, making him twitch. “It’s still new,” he said softly, and Qrow stared at him uncertainly. James let out a low noise and leaned forward, lifting Qrow’s head off the bed so he could kiss him. “I’m not doubting us,” he said softly when he pulled away. “Never us.” He brushed his lips against Qrow’s and Qrow moaned quietly and moved restlessly against the bed.

James sat back and Qrow whined at his absence. “Shall we?” James asked Tai.

Tai nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “but first…” He reached out, touching the collar of James’ shirt and James stilled, his eyes on Tai’s face. Tai fingered the dark fabric. “I never asked why you wear long sleeves all the time, even in summer.” He looked at James but James didn’t say anything. “It wasn’t important, not really. We only really saw each other at lunch, and for all I knew, your office was cold.” He moved his hand until it was resting over James’ right shoulder. “But that’s not the case, is it.”

“No,” James said, “it’s not.”

Tai nodded and he dropped his hands to the hem of James’ shirt. He inched it up slowly; James was quiet, only moving to raise his arms and help Tai pull the shirt off.

“Damn,” Tai whispered, when the shirt was gone. He brushed the metal of James’ arm hesitantly. “Does that bother you?”

James shook his head. “No. Does it bother you?” His voice was smooth, calm even, but Tai could see the tightness to James’ face, the way the corners of his mouth pinched together.

“No,” Tai said, and was surprised when he realized he meant it. He pressed his fingers harder against James’ arm. “It’s different, and not what I expected, but no, it doesn’t bother me.” He cocked his head to the side and gestured at his tattoos covering his shoulders and chest. “Do these bother you?”

“No,” James said softly, and Tai nodded.

“Then I don’t see why a metal arm should bother me.”

“It’s not just a metal arm,” James warned, and Tai shrugged.

“And I don’t have tattoos just on my shoulder and arm. But you don’t seem to mind.”

James was silent for a long moment. “It is entirely possible that I don’t deserve you two,” he said softly.

Qrow’s mouth fell open and then he stared at Tai from behind James, his eyes wide. He jerked his head at James; Tai hesitated and then stepped forward, wrapping his arms around James in a loose hug. James didn’t say anything, but he slumped forward in Tai’s hold. Tai staggered for a second then righted himself. He could see Qrow’s leg moving and he looked down to see his foot push against James thigh; James curled his hand around Qrow’s ankle, stroking it gently, and Tai looked back to see Qrow watching them, his face haunted.

“James,” Tai said gently, and slid a finger under James’ chin, lifting his head up. “”You more than deserve this,” and he ducked his head those last few inches and kisses James, softly, carefully, until James wrapped an arm around Tai –Tai shivered when he realized it was cool metal sliding around his waist – and hauled Tai in as he scooted backwards along the bed until Tai was all but sprawled on top of James.

Tai broke the kiss, laughing. “You’re strong,” he said, and shivered again when James’ arm tightened around him. “I like it,” he told him, and leaned in to kiss a path across James’ collarbone.

James’ hands settled on Tai’s ass, kneading his cheeks as Tai kissed his way across James’ body. There were a few fading hickies on his left side and Tai looked over at Qrow and raised an eyebrow.

Qrow’s eyes were almost black. “He tastes good,” he told Tai, and Tai snorted.

“Is that why you’re marking him?”

“To be fair,” James said, and Tai and Qrow both looked at him. “It’s rare for Qrow not to be covered in marks.” He smiled, almost predatorily, and Tai felt a shiver of arousal snake its way down his spine. His cock twitched and James’ smile grew. He’d felt that, then.

“You already have some markings,” James rested a hand against one of Tai’s tattoos, “why don’t I add some more?”

“Yes,” Tai breathed. He dug his fingers into the flesh of James’ left hip, his other hand dug into the metal grooves that made up the lower half of James’ right side.

“Hold on,” James said, and rolled them over, pinning Tai to the bed – Tai was glad he’d splurged on a king sized bed when he moved in – and then Tai felt James’ mouth, warm and wet, against his chest, and he cried out when James licked at one of his nipples, dragging his teeth across it to suck a mark just to the side of it.

James gazed up at Tai and Tai swore when he saw the gleam in James’ face, the way he looked so  _ satisfied,  _ before he was sucking a different mark into Tai’s body and Tai felt his arousal grow, slow and steady.

He turned his head, blinking to clear his eyes, and saw Qrow watching them, his arms straining as he tugged at the ties. His cock, which had grown softer while they had been talking, was hard again, and Tai watched breathlessly as drops of pre-come trailed slowly down Qrow’s cock.

“Shit, Qrow,” he groaned, and when James nibbled at his belly button, Tai arched off the bed with a low cry, his eyes squeezing shut. He heard James chuckle and then he was being flipped over, but James wasn’t holding him down anymore. He opened his eyes and looked back at James, confused, but James merely gestured at Qrow.

“I’ve been rather rude, keeping you all to myself,” he told them both. “Qrow looks like he could use a little attention.”

“Or you could keep going,” Qrow said, and Tai blinked at how wrecked Qrow already sounded. “I was enjoying that too.”

“I know,” James said, “but I believe the deal was that Tai gets to fuck you and I’d like to see that. That’s not going to happen if we keep going without you.”

“Hey,” Tai protested, and pushed himself up so he was standing on his knees, “are you saying that I wouldn’t be able to fuck Qrow after just a little foreplay?”

James smiled and Qrow let out a burst of laughter. “Not his foreplay,” he told Tai. “James would break you.”

“Oh yeah?” Tai glared up at James and crossed his arms. “I dare you.”

James eyes slid half shut as he considered Tai, but it was Qrow who spoke up, jerking even harder at the ties and making the headboard knock against the wall. “No, you are not doing this to me.” He braced a foot against the bed and jerked his hips up, cock straining. “Do you have any idea how hard I am right now?”

“Maybe a little,” James said dryly.

“Smartass,” Qrow growled, and James smiled at him. “Tai, play with James all you want but I swear, if you don’t fuck me first I’m going to ask James to hold you down and keep you from coming the rest of the night.”

Tai sat back suddenly on his heels, his mouth wide as though he’d been struck in the chest.

“Oh,” James said softly, “I think that idea has merit.”

Qrow growled again. “Play with him later,” he told James. “He’s mine right now.”

“Who says we can’t do both?” James asked, and Qrow and Tai looked at him. James gestured at Qrow. “He’s all yours, Tai.” Qrow snorted and muttered something under his breath. James quickly ran his fingers up Qrow’s cock and Qrow drew in a sharp breath, his hips jerking.

“And what are you planning on doing?” Tai asked, his eyes glued to James’ fingers teasing Qrow.

“I plan on fucking you,” James said easily. Tai gaze snapped back to James’ face; Qrow moaned beside him. “But I’ll make you a deal. You have a little fun with Qrow and I’ll show you how I like to play. How does that sound?”

Tai nodded wordlessly, and James shook his head. “I need to hear it, Tai.”

Tai licked his lips. “Yeah,” he said, “it sounds good.”

“Finally,” Qrow muttered, and then whimpered when James’ rolled his balls in his hand.

“Lube?” James asked, and Tai slide off the bed to pull a packet of condoms and a mostly full bottle of lube out of the dresser drawer. He tossed them on the bed next to James and climbed back up.

“After you,” James said graciously, and nodded at Tai.

Tai grinned and looked at Qrow. Qrow blinked at him, pupils so wide that Tai could barely make out the red. “I’m not sure I know where I want to start,” he admitted, and James hummed thoughtfully.

“You can never go wrong with a blowjob,” he said bluntly, and Tai flushed. “But if you want to make Qrow scream…” he rested his chin on Tai’s shoulder and tilted his head so he can whisper into Tai’s ear. Tai flushed even darker and Qrow narrowed his eyes at them.

“Jimmy, what are you telling him?”

James moved away from Qrow and winked at him. Qrow looked suddenly worried and amused, all at once. “Jimmy…” he began, but then Tai shifted and Qrow fell silent, watching him.

“You sure?” he asked James, and James nodded.

“Positive.”

Tai took a deep breath. “Ok.” He looked at Qrow. “I haven’t done this before,” he said, “but I know the principles.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “It’s sex, Tai. I’m pretty sure the principles are to make sure everyone feels good.”

Tai stuck his tongue out at Qrow. “Who’s the smartass now?”

“I’m always a smartass,” Qrow said smugly. “It’s one of my charms.”

James coughed and Qrow’s head swung to him. “Are you saying I’m not charming?” he demanded.

James’ eyes crinkled. “Let’s just say that ‘smartass’ isn’t something most people consider charming.”

Tai zoned them out and settled between Qrow’s legs. Qrow’s cock bobbed in front of him, and Tai thought about tasting it, about wrapping his lips around it and sucking until Qrow came, but he slid his hands under Qrow’s ass instead, lifting his hips up, and he heard Qrow stop talking.

“A little help?” Tai asked, and James’ hands came into view. He wrapped his hands around Qrow’s thighs, as much as he could, and held Qrow up just enough that Tai could rest his hands on Qrow’s ass cheeks and pull them apart.

“Oh god,” Qrow whispered, and Tai grinned.

“Not yet,” he told Qrow, and then he leaned in and licked at Qrow’s hole.

Qrow cried out and his body shook, almost pushing himself away from Tai, but James’ hands were steady and Tai buried his face deeper, licking hard, biting gently at the rim and Qrow babbled above him, nonsensical begs that had Tai trying to get as close as he could.

He pulled Qrow’s cheek apart a little more and slowly pushed his tongue in, felt Qrow’s ass tighten around him, and groaned. He pulled his tongue out and then thrust it back in, until he didn’t think he could go further; he rolled his tongue, sucked, and Qrow screamed, jerking wildly.

“There you go,” James murmured, and he let go of one Qrow’s legs. Tai grunted and moved one hand to grip Qrow’s hip, keeping him steady. James stroked a hand down Tai’s back, scraping his nails just hard enough that Tai shivered.

“Keep going,” James said. He let go of Qrow’s other leg and Tai heard the click as the lube was opened. He gasped as the lube trickled down his ass cheeks, cold and surprising, and Qrow thumped him with his foot. Tai pulled back his head to nip Qrow’s thigh and Qrow hissed at him.

“Qrow,” James said, amused. “Give Tai a break, he wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m still not being fucked,” Qrow grumbled, and Tai bit him again.

“I’m working on it,” he told him, and glanced over his shoulder at James. “What are you working on?”

“Me?” James looked at him innocently. Tai didn’t believe it. He’d seen James wear that exact same look before going into a meeting and tearing the other people apart. “Just helping you loosen up.”

Qrow burst into sudden loud laughter and Tai’s head snapped back to him. “You know what he’s doing,” he accused, and Qrow nodded.

“I do,” he said between chuckles, “but I’m not telling you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” James said, and ran a slick finger over the lube and down, rubbing it into rim of Tai’s hole; Tai squeaked. “I’ll stop if it’s too much, but until then…” He leaned over Tai and kissed the back of his neck. “Let me show you how I like to play.”

He circled a finger around Tai’s asshole, teasing him with little dips and nudges. Tai growled and James at tsked him. “Aren’t you forgetting someone?”

“Yes,” Qrow said, “he is.” He shifted impatiently on the bed. “We were just getting to the good part.”

“You hit me with your foot,” Tai reminded him.

“Because you stopped in the middle of a rim job,” Qrow shot back. Tai flushed.

“That’s because he startled me.”

“Qrow,” James said calmly, and Tai gasped and buried his face in the bed next to Qrow’s thigh as James slid a finger smoothly into him. “It doesn’t matter that what we paused earlier.” His finger crooked inside of Tai and Tai groaned. “What matters is that we’re resuming now.” His finger uncurled and then pushed in deeper. “So, Tai, I’d recommend finishing up with Qrow before we get too far in our little game.”

Tai clutched at the bedspread, trying to catch his breath, then he pushed himself away and settled back between Qrow’s legs, his hands spreading Qrow wide.

“I don’t care what happens, don’t you dare stop,” Qrow warned. He was moving more now, his cock a deep red. “I’ve been ready to come for hours.”

“Sorry,” Tai said, “I was-” his voice broke on a soft cry and Qrow wriggled beneath him. “Right,” Tai muttered, “I know. Don’t stop.” His neck and cheeks flushed red and James watched as his back started to turn red in bright patches.

Tai licked his lips and then licked across Qrow’s hole, back and forth, until Qrow’s skin and Tai’s chin were shiny with spit, and both Tai and Qrow were groaning.

“Keep going,” James said, and Tai nodded absently, breathing harder. There was another dribble of lube, warmer this time, and Tai keened as three fingers slid in, stretching him wide. He kissed Qrow’s hole, trying desperately to distract himself from James’ fingers, the way they filled him up more than his fingers ever did.

“Tai,” Qrow moaned, “ _ come on.” _

Tai whimpered against Qrow and then he pushed his tongue in, fucking Qrow with it roughly, and then keened as James spread his fingers, scissoring him open, and Qrow cursed breathlessly. The headboard knocked loudly against the wall and Tai thrust in harder, flattening and rolling his tongue; Qrow cried out, his body jolting up from the bed.  

James leaned over Tai, pushing up on his heels, and Tai sobbed at the pressure, the way James seemed to hold himself steady with Tai as his anchor. “Fuck,” Qrow whispered, and he ground his ass against Tai’s face. “Do that again, Tai,  _ please.” _

Tai’s whole body shook when James curled his fingers the tiniest bit, rubbing against his insides, and he cried out again, the noise muffled against Qrow’s skin. He could feel James tugging at something, and he dimly wondered what it could be but he forgot about it immediately when James settled back onto his heels and pulled his fingers out, only to slide them back in, this time with his pinky.

Tai moaned brokenly, the sounds spilling out of his throat one after the other, and Qrow shivered violently. James pumped his fingers in and out; Tai could feel the stretch, the way it burned, but it felt good. It set his nerves on fire and made him want to grind back down against James, made him want to bury his tongue so deep in Qrow’s ass that he’d always feel it.

“Qrow,” James murmured, “if you please.”

Fingers twisted through Tai’s hair, tugging and pulling him up from Qrow’s ass. “Hey,” Qrow rasped, “I missed that face.”

Tai couldn’t respond. James had pulled his fingers out all the way and Tai thought that was it, that James would take off his pants and finally just _fuck_ _him_ but when James pushed into his ass again, it was with his entire hand.

Tai wailed, his fingers scrabbling at the bed, at Qrow, at  _ anything _ , as James pushed in, slowly but steadily. “Qrow,” he choked out, and Qrow tugged his head up until Tai’s mouth was brushing against Qrow’s cock.

“You’ve got two choices, Tai Tai,” Qrow told him. “You can give me the best blowjob of my life or I get to hold you still for Jim Jam over there.” Qrow brushed his fingers across Tai’s cheeks and Tai realized he had been crying. “Do you want this? Or should Jim stop?”

Tai shook his head frantically, bangs flying to flop across his face. “No, no, no,” he babbled. “Don’t stop.”

“Good choice,” Qrow told him, and rubbed his fingers across Tai’s head. “Cock or bed?”

Tai didn’t respond; instead, he lifted his head, reached up to grab the base of Qrow’s cock, and swallowed it down as far as he could.

Qrow’s head slammed back into the pillows, a loud groan ripping its way through his chest.

Tai started to suck, timing his swallows with James’ fingers so that he was swallowing around Qrow whenever James’ pulled out of him.

“Fuck, Tai, I can’t…” Qrow’s voice trailed off into a high-pitched whine and Tai took him deeper, until his mouth was hitting his hand and Qrow’s voice was cracked and needy. His fingers tightened in Tai’s hair and then Qrow was pushing him down, further than Tai had gone. He let his hand drop away, felt himself choke, felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and then the pressure was gone and Tai pulled himself off, coughing and wiping his eyes.

“Too much?” James asked, and Tai shook his head, still coughing. Arousal sung through his body, but what had once been a single thread had burst into a frenzied cacophony of lust and want and need and pleasure so sharp it bordered on pain. Tai would do anything to keep that feeling.

“Should we stop?” James asked; Tai could hear the worry lacing itself through James’ voice and he shook his head again.

“No,” he said, and then had to cough to clear his throat. “Don’t stop,” he begged James. “Please, please, please don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Qrow repeated. He was panting, his neck and cheeks red with exertion, and his eyes clenched shut. “I’m so  _ close _ .”

“Alright,” James told them. He twisted his hand, making Tai squeak and then moan as he pulled out. “Not stopping.”

He pushed his hand in and out of Tai, slowly picking up speed until Tai was moaning with each breath and Qrow was pulling at his hair. “Tai,  _ please _ ,” Qrow begged, and Tai nodded, trying to focus. It was hard, so hard, when all he could feel was the slide of James’ fist into him, the way his knuckles caught on the rim of his hole when he pulled out, the way his metal hand was holding back one of ass cheeks, so tightly that Tai knew he’d bruise but he didn’t care.

“ _ Tai!”  _ Qrow cried out, and wrapped his own hand around his cock, stroking it hastily. Tai shook his head and covered Qrow’s hand with his own; he held Qrow still and slid his mouth back down over Qrow’s cock, and then Qrow begging for more, and Tai moaned around him, stroking their hands up and down the base of Qrow’s cock as Tai swallowed and moaned around the top and Qrow came screaming, his body arching up of the bed.

Tai kept swallowing but, when James pushed into him harder, he pulled off of Qrow and pressed his head into his hip, sobbing as the pleasure built up and up. It was too much; it wasn’t enough.

“James,” he croaked, and James paused, hand still wrist deep inside of him.

“Are you ok, Tai?” And Tai wanted to scream at how composed he sounded, as though he’d just been for a light run and not just watched Qrow orgasm beneath him.

“It’s not enough,” Tai whined, and ground himself against the bed. It pulled James’ hand out of him the slightest bit and Tai whined loudly. “It’s not enough,” he repeated, and pushed himself backwards onto James. “Not enough, not enough.”

“Ssh, Tai, I’ve got you,” James soothed, and he pulled his hand out until his fingers were tickling the rim of Tai’s hole and then they were gone too. Tai sagged against the bed, a sob breaking free from his throat as he felt his ass gape open.

“I’m right here, Tai,” James assured him. Tai could hear him unzipping himself and the quiet rustle of clothes being discarded, and then there was the familiar sound of a condom being opened, the click of the lube bottle, and then James’ hands were back on his hips, the head of his dick pressing against Tai.

“Ready?” James asked, and Tai nodded frantically.

“Yes, yes, god yes,” he chanted, and James slid into him with a soft laugh.

Tai keened and pressed his face harder against Qrow’s skin. There was something different about this, something different about how James’ cock felt compared to his own and it took James thrusting into Tai a few more times for Tai to realize that James’ cock wasn’t warm, that it was smooth and cold and-

“Metal,” Tai choked out. “Your cock is metal.”

“Yes,” James said, and Tai could finally hear a strained note in James’ voice as he fucked into Tai. “It is.”

“God,” Tai groaned, and James laughed again.

“Qrow likes to call me the same thing.” He rolled his hips forward and Tai shuddered as James brushed against that spot inside of him. Qrow shifted underneath him and then his fingers covered Tai’s hand where it rested on the bedspread. Tai twisted his hand up so he could twine their fingers together, uncaring that Qrow’s fingers were sticky.

“I told you,” Qrow rasped weakly, “I told you he’d break you.”

Tai just whimpered and held Qrow tighter as James undulated his body, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. He could feel his orgasm building past and as James continued to thrust into him, he felt a welcome warmth tingle through his fingers and toes, up his legs to settle in his gut.

“M’close,” Tai mumbled and Qrow threaded his fingers through his hair. He scratched at Tai’s scalp and Tai pushed his head up into Qrow’s hand.

“Finish it, Jimmy,” Qrow said, and Tai whined in agreement.

“Are you sure?” James asked, and he slowed his movements until Tai couldn’t tell where one movement ended and the next one began.

“You…suck,” Tai managed to say, and James chuckled.

“Not today, I didn’t,” he told Tai, sounding cheerful.

“Stop being such a fucking tease,” Qrow growled. “I’m tired.”

James sped up. “My dearest Qrow,” James said, “the day you are tired of sex is the day hell freezes over.” He buried himself as far into Tai as he could and ground his hips against him.

“I’m taking a break,” Qrow said over Tai’s groan. “A temporary, need to sleep and recover, break.”

“Mm,” James said noncommittally. “And does this break include all sex?”

“It’s a work in progress,” Qrow said.

“Do you two always talk this much,” Tai gasped.

Qrow glanced at James and shrugged. “Maybe?”

“Qrow’s always been vocal,” James said, and pulled out to thrust back in, shallower and faster.

“How do you… _ shit _ …how do you ever come when all you do is talk?” Tai asked.

“Shall we show you?” James purred from behind him. He shifted, and then his hands were underneath Tai, lifting him up so that James could reach underneath Tai to curl his fingers around Tai.

Tai shouted, bucking into James’ hold, and Qrow grinned at them both. “Metal hand?”

“How do you survive this?” Tai whined at Qrow.

Qrow’s grin spread. “Practice,” he told Tai, “lots and lots of practice.”

“If I may continue? Or would you two prefer to continue trading tips on how to have sex?”

“Asshole,” Qrow muttered fondly.

James just smirked.

“Guys,” Tai keened. He jerked his hips forward into James’ hand. “Please.”

“Very well,” James said, and started thrusting again, speeding up slowly until Tai was rocking forward and Qrow had to help hold him up.

“Shit,” Tai breathed. “It’s good, god Jimmy, s’good.”

James fucked into him harder and then ran his hand over the top of Tai’s cock and down to cup and squeeze his balls; Tai’s voice broke as he screamed, body shaking, and his orgasm roared through him, spotting his vision and leaving him breathless.

James cursed and then he began to thrust harder into Tai, harder than Tai thought possible, and as Tai’s orgasm wore down, leaving him limp and exhausted, he felt James shudder and then jerk, groaning softly.

They stayed still for a moment – Tai remembering how to breathe, James simply holding on to him – and then James slid out of Tai with a grunt and rolled over onto his back next to Qrow.

Qrow reached down and pulled Tai up and over, scooting to the side so that he could nudge Tai in between him and James. Tai flopped down with a sigh, mind still hazy and body still thrumming with the after effects of his orgasm.

“So,” Qrow said after a few minutes, “that went well.”

Tai snorted. “Best sex I’ve had in years and all you can do is say is ‘it went well.’”

Qrow elbowed him. “What? It wasn’t horrible.”

Tai let his head roll to one side and gave Qrow an unimpressed look. Or rather, he tried to. It was a little hard to focus. “What would you suggest, to make it better?”

James laughed softly. “You never got a chance to fuck him,” he told Tai.

“Yeah,” Qrow said. He turned towards Tai and inched closer, flinging an arm over his side so he could touch James’ arm. “Somebody played with you a little too hard.”

“You did warn him,” James told Qrow, and reached up with his hand to twine their fingers together. “And you did say you’d fuck him,” he reminded Tai.

Tai closed his eyes, stretched, and then let himself sink into their warmth. “I’m too tired to fuck anyone right now.”

“You know,” Qrow said thoughtfully, “Not ’right now’ implies there’s going to be a later.”

“I’m not fucking anyone until I’ve had a chance to sleep and take a shower,” Tai clarified.

“Ooh, shower sex,” Qrow drawled. “I like it.”

“You like everything, Qrow,” James said, and sat up.

Tai opened his eyes to squint at James. “Where are you going?”

James waved his metal hand at Tai and Tai felt the beginnings of a blush burn his cheeks. “I need to clean up,” he told Tai. “Getting messy is ok, but cleaning the grooves out after everything dries takes too much time.” He pushed himself off the bed; James had to hold himself steady against the bedframe when he finally stood up, and then he turned to look at Tai and Qrow.

“Try to behave while I’m gone,” he told them, and then headed to the on-suite bathroom.

“I’m too tired to misbehave,” Tai grumbled, and closed his eyes again.

“Usually, I would argue that, but…” Qrow curled closer Tai. “Somebody kept me up past my bedtime.”

Tai yawned; his body felt heavier than normal. “Since when have you had a bedtime?”

Qrow shrugged and rested his head on Tai’s shoulder. “I’m in bed and I’m about to fall asleep. That’s bedtime enough, right?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Qrow,” Tai said, and yawned again.

Qrow yawned back. “Works for me. Now hush,” he said, “I’m trying to sleep.”

Tai rolled his eyes behind his eyelids but he fell silent, content to listen to Qrow’s breathing slow.

The bathroom door clicked open and James walked out, holding a damp wash cloth. “Am I too late for cleanup?” he asked, when Tai cracked an eye at him.

Tai shrugged. “Maybe, but it’s ok, we can shower in the morning.” He wiggled his fingers at James and then patted the bed next to him. “Come sleep.”

James smiled and tossed the wash cloth back into the bathroom before crossing the room to stand next to the bed. “Are you going to be ok like that?” He motioned at their clothes strewn across the floor. “Should I get a blanket?”

Tai nodded sleepily. “Spare blankets are in the top of the closet.” He watched as James opened the closet and pulled down a blue and green patchwork quilt and carried it over.

James unfolded it and then tossed it over Qrow and Tai, making sure they were covered, before sliding underneath to join them. Tai turned his face to him and James kissed him gently, a chaste good night kiss that had Tai smiling happily at him.

“Good night,” James said softly, and Tai closed his eyes as James wrapped his arms around him.

“It was a good night,” Tai agreed. He felt Qrow shift closer and he brushed his fingers across Qrow’s shoulder. “A very good night.”

And it had been. If Tai were lucky, though, the morning would be even better. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love~
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
